


why don't you know

by ambulanceu



Series: it's the most wonderful time of the year [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe Maybe Not, Porn With Plot, i'm just as confused, slight reference to bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambulanceu/pseuds/ambulanceu
Summary: “So you’re kinky. Where is the problem?”





	why don't you know

“Good, so good for me, Niel.” 

A gentle hand moves to brush his fringe out of his eyes, a sharp contrast to the way the person’s hips are moving. Daniel positively preens under Seongwoo’s crooning, his back arching off the bed in the most beautiful way possible. Seongwoo doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of watching Daniel fall apart under him. not when each time still manages to feel like the first, not when Daniel—panting with his hair stuck in haphazard ways onto his sweating forehead—looks at him like he wants him _closer_ , like he wants _more_ even when he _knows_ he has Seongwoo in all the ways possible.

Daniel’s legs tighten around Seongwoo’s lithe waist, heels of his feet digging into the dimples of Seongwoo’s back in a way that’s almost painful if not because any pain would be overwritten by pleasure given the pace Seongwoo’s thrusting at. Seongwoo takes a moment to lift Daniel’s hips up from where he previously bracketed Daniel’s head with his arms, the new angle immediately earning a loud moan from the both of them. If they were any more prudish, they’d be positively _alarmed_ at the amount of noise the two of them are making right now.

He wastes no time in picking up from where he left off, hips snapping against Daniel’s with every thrust in. Daniel is reduced to babbling sobs, the few times he says something coherent Seongwoo chuckles. 

“Seongwoo— _ah_ —master, I’m so close, please don’t stop,” Daniel manages in between hisses of breaths as his fingers tighten around their bedsheets. Only Daniel could manage to make Seongwoo’s name sound this melodious, Seongwoo muses. The bedsheets effectively get crumpled more with each second that passes by, not that either of them could care about it anymore.

Upon hearing Daniel’s words, Seongwoo does exactly the opposite of that.

Did he hear Daniel wrongly?

It’s almost painful to keep his hips still when Daniel’s heat feels more like a vice than anything else, a vice tempting him to move again. But as his mind processes what he had just heard, he finds that there isn’t anything else he could do.

“What did you just call me?” He’s panting like he had just ran a whole marathon—not something he’s proud of, honestly. Clearly Daniel is well aware of what he had just said too, having thrown his arms over his face to hide it. From the tips of his ears and cheeks peeking out from under his arms, Seongwoo can make out that where they were previously pink, they are _red_ now. 

In fact, Daniel is flushing right down to his chest, a pretty shade of crimson settling on pert, dusky nipples. Seongwoo has yet to do something to elicit this chain of reaction out of Daniel in bed, and he’s almost taken aback that this is what has to happen for him to be blessed with this view.

“Can we just forget about it? I really need to come, like right now.” He ends his sentence with a purposeful clench around Seongwoo’s cock which does nothing but prolong the torture for both of them when he feels Seongwoo’s cock flex inside him. Seongwoo all but bites back a moan—god knows he’s aching to move. Daniel knows he was close too. All the more he should understand Daniel’s need to finish this and quickly run out of the room to clean himself up—an excuse for running away to hide in embarrassment really. 

Daniel tries bucking his hips up, even just a little, anything to chase after the heat in his abdomen that was so strong it threatened to burn him from inside out. Seongwoo, however, seems to have other plans as his grip on Daniel’s hips tighten to keep them in place, so much that Daniel knows they’re going to bruise after this. Seongwoo _knows_ what he had heard. He can’t possibly be this cruel, can he?

“No,” at Seongwoo’s assertive voice, Daniel can’t help but lower his arms just to look at him, “you are going to tell me what you just called me.”

Daniel is mostly afraid that Seongwoo is going to pull out of him and then shun him for being weird, though if he’s going to be true to himself, this has been a recurring wet dream for as long as he can remember. Seongwoo’s eyes seem to almost be begging for something when Daniel finally plucks up enough courage to look into them. For what? For Daniel to go through the embarrassment again? 

Upon seeing Daniel’s hesitation, Seongwoo begins to slowly rock his hips, as if he’s trying to give Daniel that nudge he needs for that one word to spill out of his lips again. At this point, Daniel is so thankful for the stimulation that he almost sobs, trying to grind back down on Seongwoo’s cock as much as the death grip on his hips allow him to. Seongwoo’s fingers squeeze once, and this time, it comes out as a drawn out whine.

“ _Master_ ,” Daniel voices with another bend of his back off the mattress when Seongwoo’s cock hits that spot _just right_. Seongwoo growls and drives his hips faster, as if hearing Daniel call him master is a fuel that set the rest of him on fire. Daniel’s close again now, faster than before. 

“Master, _master_ , please,” Daniel whines, long and loud. He needs this. Daniel would _cry_ if Seongwoo decides to leave him hanging once more. If anything, Seongwoo doesn’t defy this time, leaning down to latch his lips onto Daniel’s clavicle and bite in a way that hurts so much it feels good. 

Daniel turns his head, baring his neck for Seongwoo, pale skin mostly unmarked except for the little nicks here and there because Seongwoo knows Daniel is too lazy to cover them up and he would never stop whining if he has to leave their dorm looking like he got mauled by a beast—though sometimes that very reason is what tempts Seongwoo to want to give Daniel a blossoming hickey at the hollow of his neck, right where everyone can see.

“Be a good boy and come for me then.” 

Daniel comes almost immediately after Seongwoo had finished his sentence, his surprise cut short by the pleasure washing over his whole body. His eyes shut at the long overdue orgasm overtaking his senses, thanking every single god there is for this release—even though he knows they would rather much not be notified of the act he’s engaging in right now. Seongwoo’s eyes widen at Daniel’s instantaneous reaction, jaw unlocking clearly with the intent to say something. Daniel doesn’t really want to hear what Seongwoo has to say, nor does he want to be subject to Seongwoo’s gaze right now, actually. He’s burning for they had never talked about this before, hadn’t talked enough about what they’d like to explore or try with one another. It’s only Daniel’s fault that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and his fantasies away from his otherwise pure boyfriend. 

Fortunately, his own orgasm hits just then and Daniel vaguely registers the sound of Seongwoo groaning above the ringing in his ears, hips still moving albeit at a much slower pace as he rides out his high. 

Collapsing on Daniel’s body and ceasing all movement except for the heave of his chest as he catches his breath, Daniel is suddenly hyperaware of what just happened, the words _good boy_ replaying in his head again and again like a damned broken recorder. In the heat of the moment, Daniel shoves Seongwoo off of him, wincing when he suddenly feels too empty, clenching around air.

“What the fuck?” Daniel’s own chest heaves, matching Seongwoo’s but for an entirely different reason. 

“I- I need to wash up. I have a project due soon. I need to rush it. I guess I’ll- see you later?” Picking up his clothes, Daniel stumbles out of bed and makes a beeline for the bathroom, startling when he feels cold water rain down on him instead of his usual warm water. A wake up call, just what he needs right now. 

_Good boy_ , his brain suddenly reminds him. His dick gives an interested twitch, and Daniel has never felt more betrayed by his own body. He groans, letting his forehead hit the tiles in surrender as his hand sneaks down.

//

“You’re avoiding your boyfriend, Daniel. Did you think he wouldn’t be hurt?” Jisung questions, slamming his books down with much more force than necessary in a bid to announce his arrival. 

Daniel had texted Jisung a few hours ago, dragging him out to study with him because _hyung, it’s winter and it’s cold now, you can’t bear to leave me alone, can you?_ Jisung, being _bestestesetset hyung anyone can ever have_ as Daniel had made sure to emphasise in between well timed crying emojis for effect, had replied promptly, telling Daniel to meet him in the library at their usual spot.

Usual in the context of them studying means Jisung opens his books the moment he sits himself down, refusing to bring any work back to his dorm because he wants to be able to sleep without having his responsibilities nag at him even behind closed eyelids. Daniel regrets that he has never shared that sentiment. 

Which is why the current situation is weird. The current situation being: Jisung has an arm resting on top of his books. None of them are open and they don’t look like they’re going to be opened any time soon. His body is entirely turned to face Daniel, and Daniel shifts under the attention. It feels too much like an interrogation.

“Did he come to you?” 

“No, he didn’t. But it doesn’t take a Sherlock to notice that he’s been acting like a kicked puppy for the past few days.”

At the mention of Seongwoo, Daniel sighs. 

“You don’t understand.” Daniel says, like it’s supposed to mean anything.

“Which is why I’m here. Care to enlighten me? Seongwoo has been keeping his lips shut really tightly for some reason.” Jisung narrows his eyes, regarding Daniel in a way that always makes him feel a little too exposed for his liking. He calls it the _Jisung gaze_. Its effects include making you want to spill even your darkest secrets and forcing you to own up to mistakes that you have been running away even from ten years ago. Daniel knows it too well from first hand experience.

“I- I accidentally called him master.” There, he said it.

It’s now laid out on the table, along with his music sheets and Jisung’s thick thermodynamics books. He really should stop grilling Daniel and get to opening them soon if he wants to go home early, Daniel thinks.

“You what?” Daniel can’t tell if Jisung’s trying to play around with him, but he finds no traces of amusement in Jisung’s eyes when he takes his gaze off his fingers a few moments later.

“I accidentally called him master when we had sex.” Daniel reiterates, a little louder this time.

“You called him master. During sex.” Jisung deadpans. Daniel does not understand.

“Yes I did.” 

Jisung throws his hands up, looking very unimpressed. “So you’re kinky. Where is the problem?”

Jisung’s voice increases with volume along with his bewilderment, causing the heads of the people sitting around them to turn, their interest suddenly piqued. Daniel waves them off with red cheeks and frantic hands, trying his best to smile like he hadn’t just been outed in front of at least ten other strangers. Not really.

“I’m not kinky!” Daniel immediately shout-whispers after shushing his hyung, bringing his raised hands down while at it. He was beginning to look like a dehydrated man begging for rain.

“Uh huh, and I’m not Jisung.”

“That’s- that’s not the point,” Daniel runs a hand through his mess of a hair, “The point is we’ve never talked about any of that before. And you know Seongwoo. He’s _wholesome_.” 

They both ignore the lie. “So you feel like a pervert. A _kinky_ pervert.”

Daniel’s jaw drops unattractively, about to defend himself. Jisung’s eyes narrow again and he thinks better of it. “If you want to say so.”

“Well there’s no time better than now to talk about it, if you two haven’t. Since a problem has arose and all.” Daniel doesn’t tell Jisung that he’s been thinking about that, because Seongwoo is a great boyfriend and Daniel honestly doesn’t want to lose him, not over something small like this, not ever. Daniel also doesn’t tell Jisung that he can’t face his boyfriend because he still really wants to call Seongwoo master and he wants to have Seongwoo telling him when he can come, it would be good if Seongwoo even buys him a collar- god. Daniel really has some serious issues.

 

“I guess.”

//

Apparently, in Daniel speak, _see you later_ really just means see you _never_.

Seongwoo sighs for the nth time that day, gaze drifting over to the door of the apartment yet again. His socked toes wriggle at him in greeting from where he can see the tip of them barely peek out from the other end of the coffee table, a clear sign of restlessness. It has been four days since Daniel has decided to play hide and seek with him, and this winter has been nothing but cold. _And lonely_ , his brain helpfully adds.

Their dorm has never been emptier since they moved in, the stray chocolate bar wrappers and blue cup left in the sink the only indicators that Daniel has even been back at all. Seongwoo never feels the bed dip anymore—where does the boy even sleep?—and he really misses how Daniel loves to tangle their legs together under the excuse of having to borrow Seongwoo’s body heat, cold feet moving up Seongwoo’s calves under their thick duvet.

Flipping countless pieces of paper over and finally finding his phone hidden under a particularly thick stack of music sheets not five minutes later, Seongwoo unlocks his phone and pulls up his chat with Daniel, frowning when he’s once again reminded that they’ve barely had a proper conversation since _that_.

 

to: puppy

i hope you’re warm and well. i miss you.

//

"Why are you moping around?" Jaehwan says as soon as he settles down, having slipped in from the back door when Seongwoo had assured him the lecturer wasn't paying attention via text. It has always been a thing between them—Seongwoo puts up with Jaehwan's lack of punctuality and Jaehwan lends Seongwoo his composing genius self in projects. They'd both say it's a fair exchange, even if the two of them make a mess when they're together. Jaehwan has had to flip through pages of notes with lines about Daniel's ass scribbled in inconspicuous places that Seongwoo thinks he's smart enough to erase before handing them over to him. Seongwoo recognizes that sometimes the state of inebriation is more productive for composing, even as they both get chased out of a restaurant for making too much noise. 

"I'm not moping around," Seongwoo instantly retorts. Nine a.m has never been a good time for lectures. It has definitely never been a time when Seongwoo's fully functioning either. He's just lucky he manages to drag himself up each time, nevermind that he's always half-alive when he does so. Nine a.m only gets especially bad today because Seongwoo had literally woken up on the wrong side on the bed, found himself tangled with the blankets and his nose pressed into a pillow that smelt too much like Daniel's strawberry shampoo, except even that was fading. A quick check of his phone screen showed no messages from Daniel. Seongwoo had slammed his phone down then to pout up at his ceiling. He spent a few minutes tossing and turning before he convinced himself to get up. If he wasn't getting any of his boyfriend, he had to make sure he at least had the grades to make up for it.

"You're writing sad poetic lines in your notes about Daniel, what do you mean you're not moping?" Seongwoo scowls, drawing a few scribbles on Jaehwan's notes just to spite him. It works. Jaehwan panics, because he prides himself on having neat notes. _They're the only neat thing in my life_ , he half-screams, staring at Seongwoo in what he believes is horror. It only makes Seongwoo grin.

"These are song lyrics," he says to no one in particular. Jaehwan is staring at his notes while having an internal debate on which would be better: strangle Seongwoo in front of their classmates and lecturer or handwrite the entire thing again. Seongwoo's still talking when Jaehwan glances over, something about Daniel he's saying. Jaehwan decides his friend suffering in pain isn't worth it, and settles on drinking all of Seongwoo's coffee instead, ignoring the sharp _hey!_ that causes the lecturer to glare at them for disrupting until Seongwoo apologizes on behalf of both of them.

The sheepish smile disappears as soon as the lecturer's back is turned and if Jaehwan didn't know Seongwoo better, he'd be surprised. "I refuse to sing about," Jaehwan squints at Seongwoo's small handwriting, "Daniel's _succulent_ nipples."

"Do you suggest we sing about your lack of ass instead?"

Jaehwan stays silent. A personal attack, he's used to that. He nudges Seongwoo's side. "I heard Daniel's a changed man now."

"Changed how?" Jaehwan doesn't know Seongwoo hasn't seen or talked to his boyfriend in five days. Seongwoo hasn't even heard from Daniel himself about whether he's alive or not.

"He's become _prurient_." Jaehwan sniffs. "My child. I knew he would grow up someday."

Seongwoo's not sure how to feel about Jaehwan calling Daniel _his_ child. His boyfriend is too good and pure to be one of Satan's spawns.

At Seongwoo's silence, Jaehwan questions. "Or is that why you're writing about Daniel again? Because you're not getting any with him?" Seongwoo instantly bristles. Jaehwan nods sagely. "I see."

"You see nothing. Daniel and I are fine," he grits out. 

"No judge, bro. There's nothing wrong with liking to be spanked sometimes. As is there no problem in going on a cold war with your boyfriend and getting reacquainted with your hand again." That little shit. Seongwoo knew Jaehwan had always been a little too perceptive for anyone's good. "You could even like getting fucked upside down." Jaehwan throws an arm over Seongwoo's shoulder, their music history lecture long forgotten by now. 

"I will support you in anything you like, bro."

//

On the seventh day, Daniel returns home to a mess and an unconscious boyfriend.

None of which is particularly surprising, because Daniel has a tendency of forgetting to clean up after himself, and Seongwoo isn’t any better at that. They both try to make do by cleaning up after _the other_ instead, but none of them say anything when a stray red boxer ends up hanging off a keyboard stand instead of resting rightfully in the drawer of their wardrobe.

An unconscious boyfriend is less surprising because Daniel has been greeted with the sight of a snoring Seongwoo for too many times the past week, making sure he’s only back when Seongwoo’s asleep.

 _Someone has been taking good care of the place_ , Daniel immediately notices. 

Every single dirty dish has been washed and dried, their gaming controllers are no longer lying around on the floor where someone could just trip over them and fall, and their shoes have even been arranged in size order. 

Daniel’s first instinct was to peek into their room. He found Seongwoo asleep and surrounded by what Daniel presumed was his notes. His gaze instantly softened—Seongwoo looked a lot less well rested than Daniel last remembered him to be. 

He begins making his way around the room, picking things up (dumping the things together) to clean (move the mess somewhere else). Seongwoo shifts a few times and Daniel freezes each time, afraid that he’s somehow disturbed his hyung. When he reaches the bed, he realizes that Seongwoo hadn’t even bothered getting under the covers, and that he must’ve fallen asleep while studying. _Diffusion doesn’t work this way,_ he remembers nagging a long time ago, not that Seongwoo was listening, probably. He tries to arrange the notes in order, peeling piece after piece of partly crumpled paper with illegible scrawls off of their duvet. 

When the room looks a little more presentable than it was before, Daniel heaves out a breath and starts towards their wardrobe when cold fingers wrap themselves around his wrist. Seongwoo’s trying to blink one eye open when Daniel turns back—he has a cheek smushed against the pillow and his hair is sticking up in places which makes him look less attractive than he is on better days, but Daniel is still taken and-

Seongwoo takes advantage of Daniel’s distracted state to tug him down, using all the strength he could muster until Daniel’s right in front of him, looking equal parts surprised and winded. 

The hand that was holding onto Daniel’s wrist leaves and reappears in the form of an arm draped around Daniel’s waist as Seongwoo shifts close enough for Daniel to feel warm breath ghosting over his neck, claiming his usual position against Daniel’s side where he can rest his chin on his shoulder. Daniel’s eyes remain wide open throughout everything just as Seongwoo’s eyes stay closed, but Daniel still feels a _we’ll talk tomorrow_ pressed against his skin a few seconds later.

All the tension in Daniel’s body slowly seeps away as he feels Seongwoo’s breathing start to even out again, and the last thing he remembers before falling asleep is somehow wiggling his feet around until his legs are tangled with Seongwoo’s, icy feet borrowing heat from warmer calves.

 

Of fucking course.

Seongwoo groans when he wakes up to empty cramped arms shaping where a human body should be, letting them lie still as he blinks himself awake. 

Last night wasn’t a dream, he realizes, when he takes in the sight of an infinitely less messy room than he remembers before he had passed out on his bed-

Fuck, he passed out?

He had planned for an intervention to happen: he was going to stay awake until Daniel came back, nevermind if he didn’t—he wouldn’t sleep then. They clearly have things to talk about and if Daniel isn’t going to make the effort to talk about it, then Seongwoo is. Except Seongwoo had forgotten to factor in the fact that finals week was approaching, and that he definitely needed all the sleep he could get before hell approaches and destroys everything to shreds, his sleep schedule included. 

Deciding that his arms have finally regained enough strength, Seongwoo regretfully pushes himself up and off the bed, dragging his feet around while he tries to figure out a new plan to approach Daniel.

 

Or maybe he doesn’t.

“I take it that you have finally finished your project,” is Seongwoo’s bitter greeting when he spots a familiar tuft of brown hair peeking out from one end of the couch. Great, now Seongwoo doesn’t have to make a trip to their school’s library, also known as _The North Pole_. Only Daniel would be masochistic enough to like freezing his ass off in a dusty corner. Seongwoo had never been one for the cold, even less so when he's in a space where he can't cuddle up to his human heater anytime he liked without receiving the stink eye from the nosy librarian.

Daniel immediately pushes himself up, having been so engrossed in his show that he hadn’t heard the jiggling of keys when Seongwoo entered. 

_At least he has the decency to look guilty_ , Seongwoo muses. He drops his bag off at the other end of the couch before he plops himself down beside Daniel gracelessly, fixing his gaze on him determinedly. Daniel switches the television off upon realization that Seongwoo isn’t going anywhere until _he_ starts the conversation, so he sighs and turns himself to face his boyfriend. 

“Hello.”

Seongwoo snorts. “Hello.”

“Look I- I’m sorry,” Daniel starts. “I’m sorry for pushing you away like that and I’m sorry for avoiding you for so many days.” 

Seongwoo’s eyebrow lifts—a prompt for Daniel to continue.

“I just,” Daniel’s gaze drops down to his hands. “I miss you,” he lamely confesses. There is nothing else he could offer except for earnestness. This whole thing had been Daniel's fault from the start, from him running his mouth to him avoiding having to look at his boyfriend lest his brain starts having _those_ thoughts again.

It’s Seongwoo’s turn to sigh as he reaches over to pull Daniel’s hands out of his lap, squeezing them lightly before he laces their fingers together. 

“I’m up for anything, you know that right?” Daniel’s breath hitches. “I know we haven’t tried all that, haven’t even _talked_ about anything close to it, but I’m willing to try it. Whatever you like.” 

_Even if you have to tie me up?_ comes out of Daniel’s mouth before his brain registers it—he really ought to correct this habit of his if he still wants to keep his boyfriend. The blush on Daniel’s cheeks betray him, as does Seongwoo’s wide eyes. Clearly when he said anything, he hadn’t meant _everything_. Daniel's just getting too ahead of himself now.

Daniel's cheeks feel like they're on fire as he tries to wave his hands around to no avail. Seongwoo tightens his hold on his fingers, as if trying to be reassuring. “That was a mistake, don’t take it seriously. I- I was just kidding.“

"Really? Because it doesn't feel like it." Seongwoo is just teasing now, Daniel knows. Daniel knows it and it makes nothing better. It only makes him whimper because he can picture Seongwoo using that exact tone on him when he has his hands bound and he's squirming for Seongwoo to do something- Daniel feels like running again.

There's a few seconds of silence after that with Seongwoo worrying his bottom lip as if he's in pensive thought. Daniel's ready to ask him what he wants for dinner instead, a good way to carry on with their lives and pretend like nothing happened. 

“If that’s really what you want,” he finally says a few moments later, eyes twinkling with mischief like he had stretched that out to torture Daniel. Daniel wouldn't doubt that. Seongwoo’s chuckling, his eyes crinkling with mirth as he does. Daniel thinks he looks beautiful. Seongwoo’s not looking at him weirdly. Seongwoo’s not calling him kinky, nor does he look like he wants to leave any moment.

“Who knows, I might like it too.”

 

Daniel thinks he’s struck gold.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm.... sorry for this mess
> 
> this idea came up when i was talking to one of my friends (you know who you are ;-)) and i have to thank her for helping me read it before posting as well hehe
> 
> i am well aware that it is no longer christmas neither is it boxing day in most places anymore but... happy holidays right 
> 
> if you've arrived here thank you for reading!
> 
> do leave comments and/or kudos (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
